goldringfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Anon9494
Welcome Hi, welcome to Vilous Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Dragoic page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Beakiehelmet (Talk) 22:09, July 26, 2010 About Vilous "I've started reading the Red Chapter. However, I'm still unclear as to what the Vilous universe *actually* is. I understand it's a medieval role-playing setting with all these races and stories, but what's the medium? Does it have a website? How do I interact with others? I see Mick39's DeviantArt, FurAffinity, etc sites, but does the Vilous universe have a main site where fan fiction or role-playing activities take place? A Google search of "Vilous" or "Sergal" only comes up with this wiki which is currently sparse, so some basic information should probably be included on the front page for people like me who are completely unfamiliar with the Vilous universe, whose only exposure is to Sergal art, and who would like to learn more about the community. Thanks. " Okay. 1. Vilous is the world that a series of stories takes place on done by Mick39 and her friends and fans. There is only one continent on the world, roughly the size of North America. 2. While Vilous can be described as a world setting like Forgotten Realms or Dragonlance, it was not created for role-playing. Racial pages do exist for Sergals in 3.5 and 4E D&D, but they're a bit flawed and unbalanced. The race pages and the notion that Vilous is a role playing setting both stem from the 4chan "traditional games" or /tg/ board, where sergals were once popular with the artists of the board, or "drawfags" and some of the people who produced much of the original content there. Sergals were made into a playable race for their "Unified Setting" project and Vilous was made into one of the continents of that world, as the world was meant to cross over a lot of their favorite things. About a year ago, these artists and authors left /tg/ to form tgchan.org (currently called quest.lv) and so sergals are no longer popular there except as trolling material. The original people behind the setting (Myself and a man that goes by Test Pattern, actually) both left for /tg/chan as well and have since abandoned the project to let whoever still wants to work on it do what they wish with it. 3. As far as a main site goes, this is it. What information there is on Vilous is stored here. While there are some aspects of the wiki that need updating (Nevreans and a true page for the map of the world, for two) this is pretty much all there is. If you have any specific questions feel free to ask, and if I don't know the answer I'll ask Kiki or Mick next time I talk to them. As far as an introduction, reading the pages on Sergals and Rain Silves might be a good place to start. Thanks for your interest, Beakiehelmet 17:24, July 28, 2010 (UTC)